Double lovely weirdness!
by IchyTeris13
Summary: "-Because we both are weird-""-In our own way." I was different girl which family always moved from one place to other. I didn't pay attention on the boys until one day I met Fubuki Shirou-one normal boy with weird past, who won my heart. There is,one project which turns into something bigger. Are different and weird meant to be together? FubukixReader. Changed sunmary!


Hi, minna! I'm here with another ReaderxCharacter. But this time is from Inazuma Eleven, not IE GO. So the one you will be paired up is *drum roll* Fubuki Shirou!

Gazel: Poor Fubuki.

Stay quiet or I'll make one for you too.

Gazel: You won't dare.

Ohoho, you don't know me~ *evil grin* Anyway, do the disclaimer.

Gazel: Fine. Ichy doesn't own Inazuma Eleven, neither you.

Eeeenjooooy~

-Double lovely weirdness-

Rearder's POV

To be different. And weird. To be different and weird. These two qualities are forgotten from the people nowdays. Mostly about being different because I don't think they forgot how to be weird. However, people nowdays are too interested in technology as like that they started to forget what is like to do different things. They just play on the computer all day or watch TV without even taking a break to pee. But there are still people who doesn't pay that much attention on the technology. Anyway,I will remind you what is like to be different.

Being different has it positive and negative side. But for the most of the people the negative side is more important than the positive one. They believe that by being different you don't have right to a personal opinion and they treat you terribly. But part of the people in the world believe that being different is something good and weird. But weird in a good way. For example, Four Leaf Clover - people believe that if you find a four-leaf clover she will bring you good luck. This is weird - but in a good way, because it make people feel happy when they find one. Especially if you find more than just one.

Weird and different are meant to be together. You can't be weird if you're not different and you can't be different if you are not at least a little weird. (A/n: does this make sense?)

I was one really weird person. And as I said, you can't be weird if you're not different. So, I was weird and different. But I didn't really mind. Actually, I liked it. For me being different and weird was funny. But I wasn't fully different. Let me explain why. I was tomboy - but I liked dresses. I hated homework - but liked school. I was crazy around my friends - but shy around new people, espectially boys. But being not fully different was exactly what made me weird.

Being different didn't really helped me with the boys. I mean, the boys didn't really notice me but I didn't mind. Well, not that much, until one day. The day when my family moved to Hokkaido.

I wasn't suprised when my father told me about the trip. I was used to it. My family always moved from one place to another because of my parent's job. But this time my mother promised me that it will be different. And I hoped so because I liked this town, espectially my school, which was Hakuren Junior High.

I'll explain why I liked them so much. I liked my town because most of the time was snowy and I loved snow. And I liked my school because of the teachers, who were nice and didn't give that much homework and also because of my crush - Fubuki Shirou. The most popular boy in the school. How can you don't like him? He is kind, sweet, smart, gentleman and he is really good with girls. Every time when he looked at me with this amazing blue-grey eyes I started to melt inside. His smile, his laught, everything in him was just…perfect.

We were in the same class but I talked to him only once, during lunch time, only because he bumped into me. You can't blame me, I am shy, I can't just go and start conversation with him! Well, at least that's what I thought.

Right now, I was sitting at my desk, behind him, staring at his back and listening to the teacher.

"Now, students, I'm gonna give to some of you projects. You're gonna be partners with another student of your class. Here are the one who are going to make projects-" the annoying voice of the teacher rang throught the classroom. I began to space out when I suddenly heard my name, "-(L/n) and Fubuki - 'Being different these days - something weird or something normal?'-" I froze. I didn't even know what's this all about. Bad luck, why did I had to space out? I tried to ask the teacher for more information.

"Excuse me, what is this a-"

"Sensei, I need help! I forgot the title of my project and I don't know how to write it!" Konko cut me. I glared at the little girl and sighed. Konko was good friend but sometimes she was a little…too energetic.

Suddenly Fubuki turned around and asked me with sweet voice "So, (L/n)-san where are we going to make our project?" He smiled gently at me. His smile made my cheeks red, so I looked down, trying to hide it. After thirthy seconds of thinking what to say, I opened my mouth but Fubuki cut me "(L/n)-san, is there something wrong?" He asked me with a sweet, worried look.

I smiled a little.'Caring and gentle as always, huh?' I thought before answering his question. "Actually, yes. I didn't heard what sensei told us to do and I don't really know what are this projects for." I rubbed the back of my neck, smiling nervously.

Fubuki chuckled kindly and said "This projects are about people nowdays and their opinion for the situations around us. Our project is-" he looked down at his notebook and continued, "- 'Being different these days - something weird or something normal?' " He then looked at me and I nodded. Fubuki smiled sweetly and asked "So, where do you want to do it?"

"I don't really mind. I'm good anywhere." I said shyly.

"Hmm…alright then. What about at my house?"

"Okay. But I have to tell my mom first."

"Okay." He smiled and the school bell rang.

After school Fubuki came with me to tell my mother about the project. Then we went at his house. I was nervous at first but I quickly change my mood when I saw his soccer uniform. I was really big fan of soccer - just like my dad. We always watched soccer together and actually I think he was really glad that I liked soccer too. The kind voice of my crush snapped me out of my thoughts and we started doing the project. During our work we started a little chat which became big conversation about life and stuff. He diceded to tell me about his past. I was shocked and suprised at the same time. He has been throught all this, all alone. I couldn't help but hug him. He was suprised at first but hugged back. I was happy to spend some time with my crush and I was really glad that we got along. After hearing his story the butterflies in my stomatch grew bigger.

We had to finish the project for one week. During this one week we both had hard time doing it. I wanted to be perfect but as everyone know nothing can be perfect. To make the project we had to find enought information and photos but we decided not to use computer and just our opinions and mind. Two days before we finished the project I almost gave up but Fubuki gave me the courage to give myself one more chance.

It was the day before the presentation of our project and we were at Fubuki's house, chatting and eating cookies. We have finished our project two days ago and we had free time so we decided to hang out a little.

"Fubuki-kun, do you think our project is good?" I asked with a sweet tone. Fubuki tilted his head and smiled gently.

"Un, why do you ask?" he moved closer to take another cookie. I moved closer too, tilting my head. Actually, I didn't know why I did this but I thought it's normal.

"Just asking. Ano, I have one idea how to finish our project." I said with a slight grin. Fubuki moved closer and I whispered my idea in his ear. He nod and we continued to chat until it was time for me to go. He walked mevhome and before walking in the house I turned at him and smiled.

"I'm glad I got to do the project with you, Fubuki-kun." I said shyly, looking at my foot.

Fubuki smiled and hugged me tightly. "I'm glad too, (F/n)." he said strocking my hair.

I blushed madly but hug him back. We stayed like that for at least ten minutes. I didn't want to pull away. I wanted to stay like this forever - only we. But I knew it couldn't happen. My eyes started to get wet, so I pulled away, hiding the tears in my eyes. I told him goodbye and he wished me good night before walking away.

Normal POV

During this week your feelings towards him grew bigger. You realized that you didn't just had a crush on him - you were in love with him. You've never felt in this way but you didn't wanted it to stop. Not sure how he feel about you, you decided not to tell him until the project presentation. But what you didn't know, my little girl, was that he felt the same about you. Even more. His feeling were stronger and bigger. At least , that's what he thought. Poor you two, not to knew how you felt about each other. But Fubuki had a plan. Really good plan.

However, the day came. You were really nervous, not because of the project but because you had to tell Fubuki how you felt about him. If you wanted to stay friends with him you must told him, because you couldn't take it anymore. Watching him with others girls hurted you so badly that you wanted to throw yourself off a cliff. Love sure can make people crazy.

And now, standing in front of the blackboard with Fubuki next to you, you began to speak.

Reader's POV

"Minna, sensei, this is our project - 'Being different - something normal or something weird?'"

"We made it ourselfs, without using computer and just using our minds and opinions." Fubuki countinued my words.

"We hope you like it." We both said and started.

The project was so good that we were actually suprised from our work. With big smile on my face I was at the end of the project.

"So, actually being different is not so bad. "

"For us being different is funny. And about your question 'Is it something weird?'-" Fubuki stopped and looked at me. I smiled and continued his words.

"-Yes it is. But that's what make it different." I smiled brightly and turned at my classmates.

"For us being different is weird."

"And being weird is different."

We looked at each other and smirked.

"We support everyone who is different-"

"-Because we both are weird-"

"-In our own way." I finished, putting plushie bunny ears on my head.

The whole class was suprised, even the teacher. They all started to applaud wildly. A big smile flashed on our faces. Soon everyone went silent and Fubuki spoke again.

Normal POV

"Sensei, can I add something to our project?" Fubuki asked.

"Go ahead." the teacher allowed and Fubuki took a light pink rose from his bag. He turned back at his previous position and started.

"As you heard we both are weird and diffetent, right?" he asked and everyone nod. You looked at him confused and he started speaking again.

"Well, I'm weird person so I'm gonna do something weird." He said and walked over to you. Confused, you gave him what-are-you-doing look but he just smiled sweetly. He kneeled down with his right leg and raised the rose in front of his body. Looking straight in your (e/c) eyes, he took a deep breath and smiled. Your eyes widen and your heart started beating faster. You could feel how your face were burning and how you were shacking like crazy. 'What is he doing? Is he trying to-No, no way!' you shouted in your head, wondering what's going on.

Fubuki raised the rose highter and stared at you.

"Well-" he gulped and continued "- You, (F/n)(L/n), will you be…mine?"

You almost fainted. Fubuki just asked you-No,wait! What were you going to answer? You can't just say yes! Hold on, why can't you? Actually, you could. But you decided to make it more interesting. You glanced at Fubuki who was waiting patiently for your answer.

"No, Fubuki-kun." you said without even one sign of emotion.

His eyes widen in shock. His dreamt girl refused to become his girlfriend. 'Why? Am I not good enought for her? Why did she refuse?' he asked himself, looking down at the floor, ashamed and very sad. He thought you liked him. He thought you can continue to be weird but this time together…And now, everything was lost for him…

Everyone was hoping that this is just a joke. Waiting patiently, they stayed silent, trying not to interrupt you.

You smiled and took the rose from his hand gently. He raised his head just to meet his fulled with sadness eyes, with your shining (e/c) little orbs. Your smile went bigger and your face became fresher.

"You can't get something which is already yours, Fubuki-kun."

After hearing this, Fubuki's sad expression slowly changed into a bright smile. He stood from the ground and moved closer. His lips touched your cheek, making the butterflies in your stomach to fly again. It was just a small kiss on the cheek but it was fulled with love and care. (A/n: Awwww, cuties x3)

Everyone exclaimed suprisingly. They all yelled 'Awww' and started to chat about you two. The school bell rang and everyone left the room, leaving you and Fubuki alone.

Reader's POV

"So…"

"So?"

"Are we…together now?" I asked, playing with my fingers. The shyness returned again.

Fubuki smiled gently and hugged me "Yes, (F/n)-chan, we are together."

I hugged him back and he held my hand. Then we left the room, hand in hand, blushing and smiling brightly.

'I prefer being different and weird than just normal and boring. If I wasn't weird, I wouldn't met Fu-I mean Shirou. I wouldn't met Shirou.' I thought and held the hand of my new boyfriend more tightly.

-End-

So, that was it. I…well…dunno. Did you like it Hiroto-kun?

Hiroto: I think it was good.

Yaaaay! Thanks Hir-kun! *hug*

Hiroto: *blush* Hir-kun?

However, thanks to those who read my fanfic! I'm sorry if you didn't like it but after making TaiyouxReader my imagination suddenly disappeared! Weird, isn't it? Well, hope you liked it! And! I don't care if I get review which says *insert hight, childlish annoyed voice* "You-inserts are forbidden and etc." As long as the readers like it I won't stop writing them. I'll try to write more from Reader's POV but I'm not sure if it will work out. Anyway.

Hiroto and I: Ja ne, minna-san~

Hey, where is Gazel?


End file.
